


Yondu Week Day 5: Presents- i Got You Something

by NerdHQ_084



Series: Yondu Week 2k17 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Yondu Week 2k17
Genre: Day 5- Presents, In the funniest of ways, Other, Quill changed Yondu's Life, That we never see him use, This one makes my heart happy, Yondu Week 2k17 - Freeform, You know that knife Kraglin has sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: Little Quill, he's so cute and adorkably squishy. And Yondu secretly loves it. Pat 5 of Yondu Week, I hope you all enjoy!





	Yondu Week Day 5: Presents- i Got You Something

**Author's Note:**

> Little Quill, he's so cute and adorkably squishy. And Yondu secretly loves it. Pat 5 of Yondu Week, I hope you all enjoy!

“Hey, Captain Yondu, sir? What day is it back home?” Quill was sitting beside Yondu with a puzzled look on his face, like he was trying to figure something out.  
“Home? You mean Terra?” The boy nodded. “Well, I suppose it would be…let’s see here…someday called 23 December. That mean anything to ya?” Quill’s face lit up.  
“The 23rd?! Already? Yeah, it means something. It’s almost Christmas back home! It’s the best time of the year!!” Yondu raised his eyebrows, silently inquiring about what this ‘Christmas’ was. “Oh, right. You guys probably have never heard of Christmas, and besides, it would be a lot of work to celebrate it with the crew. There are too many of us…oh, but, on the 25th of December on Terra, families and friends get together to celebrate the birth of Jesus, he’s kinda like a god to us. We all eat a nice big dinner together and then exchange presents. That’s the fun part. I mean, the talkin’ and seein’ people is nice too, but presents were great cuz you never knew what they were. They were a surprise, and it was exciting to open them and see if it was something cool. That’s how I got my Walkman!” Quill held up the little device.  
“So, the best time of the year for you is one day when you get a bunch of random junk?” Quill frowned, pouting a bit.  
“It’s not junk! And it’s not random either! The people who care about you think a lot on what to get you for Christmas and try to make it something you’ll treasure forever. Even I tried to pick meaningful presents.” Yondu smirked.  
“Well, I guess that could be pleasant, if you were soft like that.” Quill ducked his head in embarrassment, realizing just how open with his feelings he had been and hearing the unsain scolding from the gruff Captain.  
“Yeah, right. If you’re soft…I, uh…gotta go help Krag with something…” he ran off, and Yondu shook his head with a chuckle.  
The next day they landed at a market outpost for more supplies and Quill ran off on his own for once, apparently looking for something to buy with his small stash of units. Yondu and Kraglin didn’t see him until they were back on the ship and Quill was waiting for them, apparently having returned early. Yondu looked at him a bit quizzically, knowing how much the boy hated being stuck on the ship and usually took all the time he could to be off it. He shrugged though, not bothering to think on it too hard.  
“Hey, Krag?” The following day, Quill approached Kraglin while he was alone.  
“Whaddya want, Quill? Can’t you see I’m busy?” Quill shuffled his feet, holding something behind his back.  
“Here.” He thrust something into Kraglin’s hand. “Merry Christmas!” And he ran off as fast as he could, leaving Kraglin thoroughly puzzled with a medium sized wrapped thing in his hand. He examined it, pulling the scraps of paper off the thing. It was a good sized knife, with a subtly intricate hilt. The blade was forged of very fine metal and it had a smooth scabbard. Kraglin was quite impressed, to say the least. But he had no idea why the boy gave it to him or where he got it. He’d have to ask the Captain…  
“Uh, Captain Yondu?”  
“Yeah, what do you want, boy?” Quill scurried over.  
“I,uh…got something….” He looked at Yondu expectantly.  
“And? Are you expecting a congratulations for it?” Quill furrowed his brow.  
“Well…no, I just…well, Merry Christmas, Captain.” He handed Yondu a small wrapped object. “I thought it was kinda neat….might look cool on your control console of somethin’…” Yondu raised his eyebrows and unwrapped the thing. It was a small figurine that looked kinda like a black feline of some sort. He made an intrigued sound.  
“Huh, it is kinda cute, isn’t it?” Quill beamed at that notion of approval.  
“So, you like it?” he said hopefully.  
“Well, I wouldn’t say I like it, boy, but it’s alright. And I think you’re right, it will look pretty good on my console.” He smirked, shaking his head at the boy and his silly habits. Ah well, some things can’t really change, but this was one Yondu didn’t mind. Quill grinned a bit too, then ran off again, passing Kraglin on the way out, but not stopping.  
“Hey, Cap’n, any idea what this ‘Merry Christmas’ thing is about? Quill gave me a really nice knife…” Yondu laughed.  
“Eh, it’s a Terran thing I guess. On a particular day Terran families give the people they care about presents like this. Not sure why, but I guess Quill sees us as some kinda family to him or somethin’. Let’s keep this to ourselves though. I get the feeling he kinda wants to keep this under wraps.”  
“Oh. Huh. Well, alright. Whatever. It’s a nice knife anyway.” Krag shrugged and they both smirked before getting back to work, Yondu setting his new little figure on the console and deciding he would keep an eye out for more of the little things. A row of them would look pretty cute.


End file.
